


Speak Now

by adhd_mess



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Forehead Touching, Happy Ending, Kissing, Marriage, Minor Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Mutual Pining, Pining, Romance, Song: Speak Now (Taylor Swift), Useless Lesbians, i dont even think i say his name, i just love mikannie and taylor swift so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27987711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adhd_mess/pseuds/adhd_mess
Summary: Mikaannie au based off the song Speak now by Taylor Swift
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Speak Now

_I am not the kind of girl who cares about other people much less barge in on a wedding I was uninvited to._ She thought. _But you are not the kind of boy who should be marrying **her**._

Sneaking into seen your friends and the annoying little family all dressed to the nines. He is yelling at a groomsman somewhere back inside the room wearing a tux that's too big for him. This is surely not what you thought it'd be. I bet you thought a few close friends and family not a whole brigade. Kind gestures are exchanged as the organ starts to play a song that sounds like a death march. And I am hiding in the curtains it seems I was uninvited by your handsome groom to be. She floats down the aisle like a goddess. She was ethereal, her dress was suited her muscular body and trailed along behind. Her eyes look to the groom and she smiles. But I know you wish it was me, you wish it was me don't you? _Don't say yes. You need to hear me out. Someone say speak now. My time is running out._

I hear the preacher say "Speak now or forever hold your peace." A silence feels the room and there goes my last chance. I stand up with shaking hands all eyes on me. Horrified and confused looks from everyone in the room but I'm only looking at you. I hold my breath. "I am not the kind of girl who should be rudely barging in on an upscale occasion. But you are not the kind of girl who should be marrying the wrong person." Our eyes connect and for a moment I have faith.

  
_"So don't say yes, run away now_  
_I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door_  
_Don't wait, or say a single vow_  
_You need to hear me out_  
_And they said speak now"_

* * *

I leaned against the brick walls flicking my cigarette. I took in a deep breath when the door beside me opened. "Mikasa." The short-haired girl enveloped the other one into a kiss, they leaned their foreheads against each other after.

_"let's run away now_  
_I'll meet you when I'm out of my dress at the back door_  
_Baby, I didn't say my vows_  
_So glad you were around_  
_When they said speak now"_

**Author's Note:**

> Horribly written I know. I had three steroid shots today including a Benadryl shot on top of what I already took.(i had an allergic reaction)


End file.
